Who Tops?
by ladyknights104
Summary: In which I tell Starsky and Hutch who tops.


**Summery: In which I tell them who tops.**

**Yea this is mainly to help with my writers block with my other Starsky and Hutch fan fiction so bear with me. This literally popped into my head two seconds ago when I was remembering the time my friend Betheny was talking about this Sonadow comic she saw when Sonic and Shadow were looking at fanart of themselves and Shadow said that he topped in their relationship and to prove him wrong Sonic jumped on him and kissed him. So I though why not do something similar to that but with me explaining the concept to Starsky and Hutch. I guess I should tell some things about me before we start that will contribute to this story. **

**Name: Ladyknights**

**Looks: pale skin, blue eyes (like HRE's from Hetalia), long brown hair tied up in loose bun**

**Cloths: armored chest plate like what French knights wore, chain mail (w/baggy short sleeves and hood), regular blue skinny jeans, black boots with metal toe cover, Mockingjay necklace (hidden by chain mail), friendship bracelet on left wrist**

**Weapons: single silver dagger in maroon sheath at side of belt, maroon bow and arrows, magic**

**Race: half human half sorceress (other than that Caucasian)**

**Color of Magic: Purple (like my aura)**

**Now I will use magic and mention modern things in this but this is mainly a crack so bear with me.**

"HEY~!"

Both Starsky and Hutch looked up from their paperwork and saw a girl standing by the door. They were at the station taking it easy for a little while but apparently that wouldn't be the case. This girl looked to be about 14 and was wearing the strangest cloths. There was also the fact that she had weapons on her. Sure they weren't guns but a dagger and some bow and arrows were just as deadly. Both Starsky and Hutch looked around and it seemed that either the others were ignoring the girl or they didn't notice her. She yelled pretty loud so normally they would look at her to see what she was doing. The girl's eyes fell on Starsky and Hutch and she walked over and sat herself on the desk whilst swinging her legs.

"Man I can't believe that spell worked! I was able to walk in here with only you two noticing me!" she bragged while stretching her arms out.

"Uh…who are you?" Hutch asked a little suspicious.

She looked at him and smiled. "Ladyknights, I am glad to make your acquaintance." She said with a light bow.

"Ladyknights? Your name is Ladyknights?" Starsky asked also suspicious.

Ladyknights nodded and jumped off the desk. "Yep, that's my name!" she took out an arrow and began twirling it in her fingers. "Why would I lie about it?"

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, and then back at Ladyknights. Either she was yanking their chain, or she was crazy. If she was crazy then they would have to take thing slow seeing how she was armed. Starsky was about to get up when in a flash she was leaning over the desk staring intently at both of them. With her eyes narrowed she looked at Hutch, back at Starsky, then back at Hutch. She did this for several minutes before it looked like she came to a conclusion and back off.

She nodded and looked at Hutch. "Oh yea, you would top…most of the time." Then she looked Starsky. "And you would be the one who gets knocked up."

"What?" they said in unison.

Ladyknights smiled and sat down on what seemed like an invisible chair. "You don't know what I'm talking about?"

Oh they had a good idea what she was talking about; they just didn't say anything hoping that she wouldn't answer.

But she exhaled in a sarcastic sigh and explained anyways. "What I mean is that when you two are in a relationship Hutch would top and if it ever happens, which it has in a fan fiction, Starsky would be the one who gets pregnant."

Starsky spit what he was drinking (thankfully it was water). "What?"

Hutch stood up from his chair. "Alright can I get some help with this nut case?"

No one answered him; everyone just went about their business. Ladyknights put her hand on his shoulder. "They can't hear you."

Hutch looked at her baffled. "Huh?"

Ladyknights shook her head. "Allow me to demonstrate" she flicked her hand and out of no where a megaphone appeared making Starsky and Hutch jump a little.

She stood on the desk and began singing/shouting. "WATASHI HAJIMERU NO YO KORE WA SENSOU URESHI SOU NO KIMA WO MIRU NANTE SETSU NARA KOI SORE WA TSUMI MISETE AGERU WATASHI NO OMOI WO!"

As she said, no one heard them, or for a fact saw them. She climbed down and the megaphone disappeared for her hand with a puff of purple mist. Both Starsky and Hutch stared at her with wide eyes and she gestured for them to sit down. Again she sat down in some invisible chair.

"I'm half sorceress."

"Half what?" Hutch asked.

Ladyknights rolled her eyes. "I'm half sorceress! I can use magic but I'm not a which! In case you're wonder yes my power is unlimited but I must follow moral rules or I'll be in deep shit with Arthur-san. And by that of course I mean I'll have an annoying Brit who has no taste in the culinary arts on my back 24/7."

"Uh…who's Arthur? Is he some wizard or something?" Starsky asked.

Ladyknights' eyes widened for a moment. "Uh…yes, as far as you know. Anyways I cast a spell on the building so that only we acknowledge each other. Things are still going on around us; they're just ignorant with bliss. I don't think I need to prove with that little performance I did there."

"Alright…now why are you saying that I would 'top'?" Hutch asked curious.

"Yea, besides who said that he would top!" Starsky said.

Ladyknights chuckled and shook her head. "Normally you would have to be yaoi-fangirl to really understand the concept but I'll explain anyways. Most of the time you just know but there are some attributes to it. For instance, Hutch is just a little taller than you. That doesn't decide it all together but it does help. He also seems to be a little more mature than you at times, just a little. Plus I also compare you two to another couple I support, Gerita."

"What's Gerita?" Hutch asked.

Ladyknights hesitated, but shrugged. "You're not going to remember anyways so I guess it'll be alright? Gerita is Germany and Italy." She pointed at Hutch. "You would be Germany," she pointed at Starsky "and you would be Italy-chan."

Both Starsky and hutch stared at her. She sighed again. "Germany and Italy are nations!"

"But…how can you pair up nations?" Hutch asked not really believing what she was saying.

She giggled. "They have human personifications!"

Starsky and Hutch stared at her before she grunted and pulled a picture out of her back pocket. "I have a picture of them with me and my other hosts!"

They looked at a picture and sure enough there were a bunch of guys with these other girls laughing and trying to climb over each other. Ladyknights pointed to a boy with glasses and dirty blonde hair. "That's America, just thought you would like to know."

Both Starsky and Hutch leaned back baffled. Ladyknights looked at her watch and stood up. "Aw crap I gotta go. Well…it was nice meeting you and I hope you can forgive me ahead of time."

At first they didn't know what she meant but suddenly she put her hands over their eyes and it all went black.

Afterwards they woke up at home and didn't remember anything that day, just the vague image of a crazy girl wearing armor and screaming out of a megaphone.

**Yea I mentioned Hetalia and sang Love is War but I had to erase their memory at the end, bummer I know. I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
